


Everybody Knows

by Bailey321



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailey321/pseuds/Bailey321
Summary: Riley thinks she and Maya are the best friends ever, everybody else knows better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly fluff. More chapters soon.

“Swing batter, batter, swing!” Maya Hart yelled thru her megaphone hands. Riley Mathews stood in the stands beside her also screaming for the batter from East High to miss the ball. The lanky senior pitcher from Abigail High cocked his arm back, stepping into the pitch, throwing a fast ball that whizzed by the batter, who stood with the bat laying on his shoulder. “Ball one.” The umpire said.

“What the hell?” Maya looked at Riley confused.

“First pitch,” Riley said because she knew slightly more than Maya. “They probably expected a ball, plus our cheering worked!” Both girls were dressed in blue and white, with red Patriot hats on backwards. The baseball team didn’t have cheerleaders, so the girls took it upon themselves to cheer for Lucas and Zay, and the rest of the team, of course. 

It was the first game of the season, Junior year, and the six friends from Adams were still as tight as ever. It had been an early spring in New York, and the day was comfortably warm. Riley and Maya both wore blue shorts and white sweatshirts. Riley said that they wanted to be sure everyone knew who’s side they were on. She had wanted to bring her pom-poms from basketball season, so she and Maya could warm up the crowd, but the coach said they would distract the players. They both considered that a compliment. 

The second pitch was met with a resounding crack, and the girls both jumped up, cheering. Zay scooped up the bouncing grounder and casually threw it to first base. “Out” the umpire yelled. The girls turned around to the crowd of fourteen people, screaming as loud as they could. Riley couldn’t help herself, she jumped down in front of the bleachers and did a quick cartwheel. She jumped quickly back beside Maya, hugging her. The rest of the audience cheered politely, considerably more subdued.

“Come on people,” Maya chastised them. “This isn’t golf, let’s hear it.” There was more cheering for a while, until a big guy from East sent a ball over the fence, scoring two runs. “Lucky hit, lucky hit.” Maya yelled. The coach turned and gave her a dirty look, she threw up her hands. “What, what’d I do?”

“Maya, we have to be good sports.” Riley said. “It’s not if you win or lose, it’s…” Maya cut her off. 

“How you play the game, yeah, yeah. Why are we here then, if we don’t care who wins?” Riley shrugged and started screaming again. Maya couldn’t stop herself. “Come on ump, that pitch was perfect, are you blind?” This time the umpire gave her a dirty look. The coach had moved over to third base and was looking peevish.

“Friar, can you please ask your girlfriend to put a sock in it?” He said, too loudly. Lucas held up his hands and pointed at Zay, who in turn held up his hands. They both turned to the girls and glared, holding a finger to their lips. Maya glared back at them while Riley sat laughing. 

“What’s the matter Huckleberry, you, you, Huckleberry.” Maya yelled, not really upset. Riley pulled her down. “See that Riles? They won’t even admit they know us.” 

“You, you mean. They were talking about you because you’re not being a good sport. They’re going to get in trouble with the coach, let’s just not get quite so excited okay, it’s just a game.”

“If this was a Knicks' game, you’d be out there kicking dirt at the ump.” Maya said indignantly.

“No dirt in basketball, Honey. But that’s different, they’re the Knicks'.” Riley said like it was obvious. 

“Sorry the coach thought I was Lucas’s girlfriend, Riles.” Maya said more quietly. “Are you two okay?” 

“He’s my brother, Maya, remember?”

“Well you still do everything together, you’re going to Prom together.”

“You’re going to Prom with Zay, so what’s that all about?” Maya laughed and linked arms with Riley. 

“You know that’s just because Vanesa couldn’t make it. We’re just saving each other from having to go stag. Plus we might as well, cause I have to keep an eye on you and Lucas.”

“Oh stop, it’d be like kissing my brother, eew.” Maya rolled her eyes, a lot had changed since middle school. “Seriously, we’re just going so the group can all hang. Unlike you, I don’t have a bunch of boys asking me.” 

“Two guys asked me, Riles. Nobody asked you because they figured you were taken and didn’t want Heehaw after them.” Riley shot her a look. “Hopalong, Ranger Rick, Howdy Dowdy? Whatever” Riley poked her in the ribs and they both started laughing. 

 

“So you and Riley are going to Prom together?” Zay asked Lucas as they sat down on the bench, waiting their turn to bat. “What’s that all about? I thought you two were just friends now. I also thought that crazy hot blonde from Chemistry had a thing for you.”

“Nobody else asked Riley, I couldn’t not take her. Plus we just thought it would be nice if we all went together. You know that Riley and Maya are going to hang out and dance together anyway, you and I are both just arm candy.”

“I know one of us is.” Zay turned to show Lucas his profile. “Those girls do not like to be separated, that is for sure, look at ‘em.” They both turned so they could see the girls. Riley had her face buried in Maya’s hair, whispering something in her ear as Maya laughed uproariously. They had their arms wrapped around each other’s waist and their legs pushed together for warmth, since it was beginning to cool off. 

“I know Chad asked Maya, but she turned him down. Of course she probably just wanted to go with you, right Zay?” Zay turned to show Lucas his other profile, then laughed a little.

“Pretty sure it’s not me dude. Do you ever wonder?” He gave Lucas a funny look, and it said something that Lucas immediately knew what he was implying. He laughed and shook his head.

“Nah, no way Dude.” He looked back at the girls, Maya was planting a kiss on Riley’s cheek. He shrugged at Zay. “You think?”

 

Sadly the Patriots lost the game and Maya nearly lost her spectator privileges. She didn’t think the coach could do that but she did agree to tone it down in the future. Lucas and Zay agreed to meet the girls at Topanga’s after the game. Farkle and Smackle were taking college classes and usually stopped by on their way home. The girls walked in and Katie Hunter brought them each a coffee and a Danish. 

“How was the game girls? Did we win?” She said cheerfully.

“It was rigged I tell you, crooked umpires!” Maya offered quickly. 

“Someone almost got us tossed from the game.” Riley said, pointing her head at Maya and laughing. “Maya got a little too excited.”

“Stupid ump, stupid game.” Maya insisted. “Smarkle!” She brightened up as the pair walked in. “You agree with me right? Baseball, dumb game?”

“Actually Maya, it is a very interesting game, full of multiple variables and elaborate strategies that affect the outcome of the game in interesting ways.”

“Cheeze Farkle, keep it in your pants, okay?” Farkle blushed and Riley hit Maya on the arm. “Leave it to you to make a game with a ball and a stick complicated. How was life at University today, Professors?” She eyed Smackle.

“I know that your sarcasm is not intended to be malevolent Maya. Since I am pretty sure you weren’t serious in your inquiry, I will not bother to answer the question. Did Zay and my Dreamboat succeed in winning their game?” 

“Right here Isadora.” Farkle grinned at her.

“Yeah, anyway they lost.” Riley volunteered. Maya had been sitting on the couch beside Riley. She stretched out, putting her head on the arm, and her feet in Riley’s lap. Without acknowledging the shift, Riley slipped Maya’s shoes off and started rubbing her feet. Farkle rolled his eyes.

“I hope when you two are working here this summer, you’ll refrain from doing that. I don’t want my burger tasting like Maya’s feet.” 

“Mind your own business Farkle, you just keep rubbing, Honey.” Riley giggled at them and continued gently squeezing Maya’s foot. 

“So Smackle,” Riley asked. “Are you coming over Prom night, to get ready with us? Biggest night of the year, especially for romance.” She arched her eyebrows at Farkle and Smackle in a suggestive manner. Katie walked over and pulled Maya’s feet back onto the floor, waving her finger at her. Maya smiled and shrugged. Smackle looked at Riley blankly.

“Are you suggesting that Farkle and I engage in post Prom shenanigans as part of our teenage experience?” Maya scoffed.

“Way to take the fun out of it Smackle.”

“Well you just might be surprised, Maya.” Smackle gave her a two eyed wink and a big goofy grin. “What sort of shenanigans will you be up to Maya?”

“I have to keep an eye on this one,” Maya pointed at Riley. “She gets tipsy if the grape juice is a week old, heaven forbid someone spikes the punch bowl. If we end up going to the after party, Yikes, I’m just saying. The cowboy might be in trouble.” Riley laughed and poked her friend.

“The cowboy will be perfectly safe Maya. We’re just friends now.”

“You do realize that Amber has been eyeballing old Ranger Rick pretty hard lately.”

“Somebody say my name?” Lucas smiled as he and Zay walked in.

“I was just saying that the schoolmarm here,” Maya pointed at Riley. “had better keep an eye on her Hopalong. Word has it that there’s a dance hall girl casting her lasso in your direction.” Maya batted her eyes at Lucas, he tipped his imaginary hat at her.

“This little doggie is not about to get branded, ma’am. And he’s not likely to get rustled either.” Zay looked at them both.

“Alright enough with the Gene Wilder western talk, it’s creepy. We’re all going to the Prom together and there won’t be any lassoing or hogtieing, or any of that horse hockey. Just a lot of dancing and wholesome fun.”

“I’m sure we can all be civilized and not get into any shenanigans.” Riley said, rubbing Maya’s feet again. Zay smiled at Lucas. “And Lucas can dance with Amber if he wants to.” Zay made a face.

“And when he is dancing with Amber, I’ll be dancing with nobody, ‘cause my date will be dancing with you.” Riley giggled.

“She will be dancing with me half the time anyway. Seriously Lucas, if you want to ask someone else, I mean, we are just friends.” Lucas frowned a little.

“Yeah, I get that. But Riley, don’t worry we will all just go together, it won’t be weird.” Zay looked at Riley massaging Maya’s feet.

“Right, this won’t be weird at all.”

\--------------------------------

“Dude, why don’t you just talk to Riley, straight up ask her?” Zay quizzed his friend. “This whole, your like my brother thing is fine, and if she has a thing for Maya, that’s fine too. I don’t think she’s into any other guy.” Lucas shrugged.

“Not everybody has to have some crush all the time Zay. Maybe she just wants to take a break from the high school drama. I thought we were kind of headed somewhere, but she just sort of lost interest. Maybe I’m boring. We never really broke up, she just kind of stopped wanting to kiss and be romantic. Now I guess we’re just friends.”

“She’s probably too tired from kissing Maya, to be kissing you.”

“Zay, not funny. They’re always like that. And they’re just pecks on the cheeks, and hugs, and snuggling in the Bay Window.” He looked thoughtful. “And the sleepovers, but all girls do that, right.” Zay shrugged.

“And the constant hand holding, and the cutesy names for each other. They’re the only girls I know that act like that. I still say you should just ask her flat out.”

“If she and Maya like each other, it’s really not our business. If she’s happy I’m happy.” Zay grinned at his friend.

“Amber could make you happy too.” Lucas grinned back at him.

 

Riley sat on the floor in front of the Bay Window, Maya sat on the bench behind her, brushing her hair. Topanga knocked quickly and came into the room with a load of laundry that needed folding. “Isn’t it easier and quicker if you each just brush your own hair? I brush mine for five minutes every night, it’s very relaxing.” Riley smiled at her mother.

“It’s even more relaxing when Maya does it. She sings little songs to me too. Sometimes I fall right asleep.”

“You two need to get married already, to each other.” Topanga joked as she closed the door. Maya continued brushing Riley’s hair for a while.

“Riles, do you think we’re weirdly close?” Maya asked. Riley laughed.

“I think we’re just the right amount of close. We’re the best friends ever.”

“Riles, if this isn’t okay to talk about, just say so, but what happened to you and Lucas. I thought you two were meant to be. Like your Mom and Dad.”

“I thought that too, for a while. Now I don’t. I just don’t feel that excitement or whatever. You kind of spoiled it, actually.” Maya stopped brushing, and turned Riley around part way.

“What the heck did I do? This can’t still be about the triangle.”

“Course not silly, sit down, let me do your hair now. No, but look at me and you. We talk all the time, hang out all the time, I never get tired of you, or bored with your stories. I’m always excited to see you. Shouldn’t I feel like that about Lucas? If I’d always rather be with my best friend than with my boyfriend, that tells me somethings off. Lucas is great, but things are always a little awkward. Something’s just not there.”

“But don’t you miss the kissing, and fooling around?” She tweeked an eyebrow. 

“Not a lot of fooling around.” Riley giggled. “What about you? When are you going to find Mr. Right.”

“I’m thinking Mr. Right Now. I’m more a love ‘em and leave ‘em kind of girl.” Riley laughed at that and continued brushing softly. “I thought maybe your uncle Josh did it for me, but now, not so much. I just don’t feel like having some dude following me around all starry eyed all the time.”

“And how could they help it, right?” Riley waved her hand at the awesomeness that was Maya. She giggled.

“Right back at you Riles.” Maya leaned her head back, enjoying the sensation of Riley brushing her hair.


	2. Best friends ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Big Dance

“Holy crap you look hot, Riles.” Maya walked around Riley, looking her up and down, as Riley blushed and laughed at her friend. She pointed in turn at Maya, who’s dress was low cut, exposing considerable cleavage.

“What about you, you look beautiful Maya. The girl’s look like they want to come out and play.”

“Riley! My girls will not be coming out tonight.” Riley looked at her friend, her eyes dropping repeatedly to the front of the dress. Maya caught her.

“Hey, eyes up here, girlfriend. Maybe this is too much? I don’t want Zay to think I’m trying to steal him away from Vanesa.” Riley couldn’t stop blushing, and she couldn’t stop herself from glancing down occasionally. Maya caught her again and just grinned at her. Riley laughed.

“I don’t think Zay will think that, but he is going to be one happy guy.”

“Well, the idea is to get all fixed up, might as well use what my Mama gave me, right?” Riley winked at her.

“We all are going to have to thank your Mama.” They both giggled. Topanga called from downstairs that the boys had arrived, and they went down for pictures. Farkle and Smackle showed up in time to join in. There was an awkward moment when Zay kept dropping Maya’s corsage while he was trying to pin it on, distracted as he was, and Maya finally did it herself. Riley found that hilarious. Then they all piled in the limo that Farkle’s dad had arranged for them.

“We have the limo for the whole night guys, so if we want to go to the party after, we’re all set.” Farkle said as they got in, looking around. “I even arranged for a little bubbly for the ride over.” Farkle had developed a taste for the finer things, he pulled a bottle of champagne and glasses from a small cooler on the floor. 

“None of that for me.” Lucas said quickly. “Zay and I do not need to get tossed off the team, Prom or no prom.”

“Yay, I’ll have their share.” Maya said grabbing a glass Farkle had filled. “Isadora, I didn’t know you liked the bubbly. You’re looking hot tonight.”

“The bubbles tickle my nose, and the alcohol lowers my inhibitions, right Farkley?” She leaned over and playfully kissed Farkle’s ear, getting a lot of laughter from the rest of the group, and a huge blush from her boyfriend.

“I’m going to just have a taste.” Riley said. “Maya, am I going to have to keep an eye on you tonight? Is bad Maya showing up?” Maya rolled her eyes and pulled Riley’s spare hand into her lap.

“This is just the fun Maya, Honey, time of our lives, right?” She hoisted her glass and the rest of the group whooped. Zay glanced at Lucas, then down at the girls hands, locked together. Lucas just shrugged slightly and smiled back at his friend. 

By the time they reached the dance Maya had her share of champagne, and Zay’s share, and part of Lucas’s, until Farkle cut her off. She only complained briefly as they lined up for the entrance with their dates. Everyone went out to the dance floor right away. Lucas and Riley danced politely, a little distance apart, like you would dance with your cousin. Maya curled tightly around Zay, compliments of the bubbly, and he smiled happily. He had no intentions, he just appreciated a pretty girl. Farkle was doing his best to control an amorous Smackle, also compliments of the champagne. 

After a bit they all wandered back to a shared table, talking and laughing with some of the other kids from school. It wasn’t long before Amber came to the table, asking Riley if she could steal Lucas for a dance. Riley waved her hand smiling, and Lucas followed the tall blonde out on the dance floor. Maya didn’t take it as well as Riley.

“Five minutes we’re here, and that bitch has to try to get her claws into Lucas. He shouldn’t have danced with her, stupid Hopalong.” Riley didn’t appear thrilled, but she wasn’t angry, like Maya.

“Maya, it’s fine. I think word has gotten around that Lucas and I are done being a couple.”

“Maybe so, but sisters should show a little respect for each other, come on, let’s dance.” Zay watched them walk out onto the floor.

“Well that didn’t take long, here I sit.” 

“Zay, you look lonely, do you want to dance?” Samantha, one of the girls from Riley’s cheer team came up and took Zay out onto the dance floor.

Riley and Maya walked onto the crowded floor, Maya shooting daggers from her eyes at Lucas and Amber. They didn’t notice, they were busy talking and smiling at each other. Riley glanced at them as the music slowed and the lights dimmed. Her eyes teared up a little. Maya pulled her in, dancing close to her, and Riley put her head on Maya’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry Riles, I got you.” Riley sniffled a little, pulling her head up to look at Maya.

“It’s not that I like Lucas, like that. I love him like a brother, like you said back in eighth grade. It just seems like the end of something, he was my first boyfriend, my first real kiss, it’s just kind of sad.” She put her head back down for a moment and Maya squeezed her tighter as they danced. 

“Aw Pumpkin, there’s going to be plenty of kissing in your future.” When Riley picked her head up and looked in her eyes again, she leaned forward. She kissed Riley gently on the lips for just a second, pulling back to see her reaction, then did it again. This kiss was long and soft, and Riley responded. 

Suddenly aware of where they were, and what they were doing, the girls pulled apart, eyes wide. Riley dropped her head to Maya’s shoulder again, glancing around the darkened room. Zay looked across Samantha’s shoulder, not three feet away, and gave her a big wink. Riley closed her eyes, happy it was too dark to see the blush covering her face.

“Maya,” she whispered in her the shorter girls ear. “what was that?”

“That was me, having too much champagne.” Maya giggled. “Seemed to me that you maybe liked it, you were kissing back?” 

“I gotta’ say, I didn’t hate it.” Riley giggled again. “But we’re going to start all kinds of rumors, maybe we shouldn’t be kissing out here on the dance floor?”

“So where should we be kissing?” Maya hissed incredulously, leaning back and looking at Riley. They both started laughing again. 

“We probably shouldn’t be kissing at all, since we’re best friends. But I will say, you are a really great kisser, Maya.” They were trying to whisper so the other dancers couldn’t hear them, but they weren’t doing a very good job of it. 

“Thanks, you too. If we can’t find boys to kiss, we always have each other.” They were too busy laughing to dance, so they went back to the table. Farkle and Smackle exchanged knowing glances as they plopped down in their chairs. Maya pointed a finger at Farkle. “Farkle, I had too much bubbly, and I’m blaming you.”

“Sorry Maya, you are the person in charge of you. If you drink too much and kiss your best friend, it’s not my fault.” Riley’s eyes widened.

“You saw that, we were way over there.” The dance floor wasn’t very far away. She looked at Maya, who just laughed.

“Oh relax Riles, it was just a friendly kiss. Half the school thinks we’re together anyway.” Riley laughed at that.

“They do not, Maya. They all thought I was still with Lucas.”

“That’s why nobody else asked you to Prom, Riley.” Smackle interjected. “The ones that aren’t scared of Lucas, are scared of Maya.” Maya liked the sound of that.

“They better be, nobody messes with my little cupcake.” She reached out and cupped Riley’s chin, shaking it gently. Riley laughed, swatting her hand away. A tall boy from their English class walked up, and asked Maya to dance. She smiled and jumped up, disappearing into the crowd. 

“That’s Nate,” Farkle volunteered. “I think he likes Maya, he was just too shy to ask her out.” 

“He’s nice, I’ve talked to him a few times.” Riley replied. She kept looking toward the dance floor. Lucas returned and sat down with them.

“Riley, are you sure you’re okay with me dancing with Amber?”

“Of course Lucas, I can always dance with Zay and Maya.”

“Look around Riley, there’s a bunch of guys by themselves that would love to dance with you. Farkle, if it’s okay I’ll probably ride to the party with you. I’m not touching any booze, but it would be fun for awhile.” Farkle nodded, glancing at Riley. It was pretty clear that Amber wanted him to go to the party. Riley wasn’t listening, she was still looking out at the dance floor.

Before long Maya and Nate returned, Maya was smiling and blushing happily. “That was great Nate, thanks for the dance, and I’ll see you at the party. Come on Riles, they’re playing our song.” The band started some old rock and roll song and soon everybody was on the floor, dancing with everyone else. 

 

The whole crew rode in Farkle’s limo to the party. As promised, there were kegs of beer, a punch of questionable origin, and plenty of snacks and pop for the smart ones. Maya and Smackle both made a beeline for the punchbowl. Riley grabbed a soda and checked the time. Even though it was Prom the girls had to be back at the apartment by two a.m. Farkle had agreed to have everybody loaded in the Limo in time to make curfew. 

Lucas and Zay grabbed cans of pop, to make sure it was obvious they weren’t drinking, even though just being there could get them busted. Lucas walked over and stood beside Riley.

“Wow, Maya is sure wound up, huh?”

“Yeah, I’m going to try and keep her in check, she really seems to want to cut loose. I hope she finds a nice guy one of these days.”

“Really?” Lucas smirked at Riley. “And break up such a cute couple?”

“What?” Riley looked at him, not getting it. “Maya and I are forever, our boyfriends aren’t going to get in the way of that.” Lucas laughed.

“Yeah, I noticed.” Riley glared at him. “Riley, I love you, you know that, as a friend, like we decided. I hope that we can stay really close friends, even though it didn’t exactly work out the way I thought it would. And I’m not saying anything because I’m in anyway jealous, but have you ever considered that you and Maya have an unusual relationship?”

“Well of course we do!” Riley grinned over at Maya, who had looped arms with Smackle in some sort of a drinking game. “We have an extraordinary relationship, it’s forever.” Lucas laughed.

“I know, I know. But maybe it’s something more than just a friendship, have you ever thought about that?” Riley furrowed a brow.

“Well yeah, it’s extraordinary, I just said that?” Lucas shrugged and was quiet, smiling at Maya’s antics with Smackle. “What do you mean, Lucas?”

“Do you ever think, well, that it could be romantic?” Riley choked on her pop a little, laughing at him.

“Lucas, that’s just your male ego! You and I don’t work, and now I’m a lesbian? How cliché.” She started laughing uproariously but Lucas just smiled at her. 

“Thou dost protest too much!” He said in his cheesy British accent.

“Well it looks to me like Maya may not agree with your theory.” Nate had walked up to Maya and she was holding onto his arm, smiling and obviously flirting. Within a minute they had walked off together toward the pool. “See Lucas, your being ridiculous.” Riley moved a little to keep them in her line of sight. It wasn’t lost on Lucas. 

“I’ll always love you Riley, you know that.” She turned to him and hugged him, kissing his cheek. He grinned at her. “But I do think you two make a cute couple.” She laughed at him and pushed him in the direction of Amber, who had started toward them, before the hug. Zay and Farkle had found a table and were sitting, watching the crowd of party goers. Riley grabbed a chair next to Zay just as Smackle came running up, throwing herself on Farkle’s lap.

“Hey there you sexy genius, would you care to do an experiment that involves you, me, and the moonlight?” 

“There won’t be more punch involved, will there?” Farkle asked as she pulled him from his chair. Riley and Zay laughed at them. Riley looked at Zay.

“Just you and me kid.” Zay looked around the room. 

“Can you do me a favor Riley? Slide your chair over here, close to mine.” Riley gave him a questioning look, but did as she was asked. “Now hold my hand and look at me all starry eyed, like I was Lucas, or Maya.” She took his hand.

“Zay, what are we doing? And why do you and Lucas keep saying stuff like that about Maya and me?” Zay rolled his eyes.

“Because Sugar, it’s obvious. But you need to act like we’re all in love, so when Samantha comes over, she’ll know I’m not available.” Riley pulled her hand back and glared at him.

“Wouldn’t it just make more sense to tell her about Vanesa?”

“Vanesa and I broke up.” Zay looked down at his feet. “I didn’t tell you guys, I was hoping it was temporary.”

“Oh Zay, I’m so sorry. Was it the long distance thing?” 

“Yeah, I guess. I like Samantha, she’s cool, and pretty. I just kind of still feel like I’d be cheating." Riley pulled him into a hug, chuckling at him.

“Aah, Zay. You are the sensitive one, aren’t you. But I’ll bet Samantha would be willing to take it slow. She’s standing right over there.” Riley pointed to the girl, who was with two other girls, glancing at Zay occasionally. 

“I guess, it wouldn’t hurt to talk to her a little. Thanks Riley.” He got up shyly and walked over to the girls. Riley sat sipping her pop, suddenly alone. She started wondering about the fact that Lucas and Zay had both said something about her and Maya. Riley scoffed to herself. She did have to admit, the girl could kiss. 

Within a couple of minutes two guys from the senior class had spotted Riley and started talking to her. Before either of them could ask her to dance, Maya came back. “Hey Riles, Pumpkin. Come dance with me!” Rather than dance, Maya pushed her way between the two boys and sat down on Riley’s lap. “I think it’s possible, Sweetie, that there’s some booze in that punch.” She slurred. “I lost Nate somewhere, told him I had to find you. Wow.” She squeezed her eyes, attempting to clear her double vision. The seniors turned and wandered away.

“Look at that, Maya, you chased away my suitors.” Maya glared at their backs.

“S’all right Mathews, we both know I’m the only one good enough for you, right?” Riley smiled at her, she could see how Lucas and Zay thought what they thought. “Right Riles?” Maya said and kissed her forehead.

“Maybe if we get up and dance, you can work some of that booze out of your system, okay Peaches? Let’s get you a water.” They got up, and headed for the beverage table, hand in hand. Dancing seemed to make Maya more intoxicated, soon she and Riley were back on the bench. Maya leaned against Riley, talking a mile a minute.

“Riley you know I love you, right?” She looked blurry eyed at Riley for a moment. “Can I tell you a secret, it’s a big one. Don’t tell anyone, okay?” She put her finger to her lips. Riley giggled at her friend and promised not to breath a word. “I think that I’m actually kind of in love with you, you know? I shouldn’t say that, I know, but I am. Not just the best friend kind of love, just in love. Man, I’m really tired.” Maya put her head down on Riley lap and fell quickly asleep. 

Riley sat holding Maya’s head, watching the party go on. She knew that people who drank too much often said things they didn’t mean. But she also knew the line was blurry for her as well, between loving Maya and being in love with her. She just thought, that’s what best friends did. She spent the rest of the night with Maya’s head in her lap. When Farkle rounded everyone up to go, she roused her enough to get her to the car.

“Riley,” she said as they pulled up to the Mathews building. “I must have dozed off, last thing I remember is dancing.”

“We had a blast Peaches.” Riley laughed pulling her out of the car.

“Thanks for taking care of me Riles,” Maya said. “You’re the best friend ever.” Zay waved at them as he pulled the limo door shut, shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always love comments


	3. The parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the girls prank their Dads

“It’s your turn Riley.”

“Peaches, why is it always my turn when the poor tippers come in?”

“Luck of the draw sweetie. Give him your sunshine smile, maybe he’ll throw down an extra quarter.” Riley glared at her and went to wait on the reluctant tipper. Maya cleaned a table and walked back into the kitchen. Her mother was scrapping the grill.

“Maya, why are you still here? We don’t need two waitresses this late in the day. It isn’t cost effective.”

“Spoken like a true manager, Mom. I clocked out an hour ago, I’m just hanging around waiting for Riley, and I like rockin’ this cool uniform.” She did a little spin and curtsy with her apron. “Zay and Sam are coming by, we might go to the movie with them.” 

“What about that nice boy Nate, are you still seeing him?”

“Nope, guess he finally got the hint and moved on.” Maya rolled her eyes and waited for the inquisition. 

“Well, he seemed really nice. And his friend was pretty taken with Riley.”

“Not mutual, that’s for sure.”

“I guess I should be happy that your not boy crazy and making bad choices. You and Riley spend so much time together you don’t have time to date.” Maya’s mother shot her a look. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that.”

“Ever since they changed the law we’ve just been waiting to turn eighteen, so we can tie the knot.” Maya said, helping herself to some ice cream. Her mother turned around quickly, wide eyed. “Jeez Mom, don’t freak out, I’m just kidding!”

“Just so you know Maya, I would totally support you.”

“Good to know you’re not a redneck, Mom. Why does everybody think that Riley and I are a couple? We’re best friends.” Maya shook her head, looking out to where Riley was talking to the cheapskate.

“Could be all the hugging and kissing.” Katie said smiling.

“Riley is just very affectionate. She says a lot of teen girls that are friends kiss like us, she saw it on some show.” Since prom, Riley had been planting little kisses on Maya’s lips, rather than the usual cheek peck. She always laughed gleefully afterwards, like they were getting away with something. Maya thought it was horribly cute. She realized her mother was still talking. 

“Of course, you don’t have to have a boyfriend, I’m not saying that. I’m just saying that if either one, or both of you, doesn’t like boys, you know, likes girls instead, nobody would judge you.” Maya laughed because her mother was trying to be so serious, and Maya was not. She hugged her Mom quickly.

“Mom, I promise, if Riley and I decide to elope you’ll be the first to know.” She laughed as she walked from the kitchen, catching the towel Katie threw at her. Topangas' Diner closed at eight thirty, so they didn’t have time to change out of their uniforms before Zay and Samantha picked them up for the movie.

“We’re going to have to go right to the theater you know.” Zay said looking at their matching outfits. Samantha laughed at Zay. 

“You guys look perfectly fine. How was work?”

“The last guy I waited on left me fifty-two cents for a ten dollar check.” Riley complained. “Maya was supposed to wait on him anyway.” 

“First my shift was over, second, I can spot a loser like him from a mile away. He’s lucky I didn’t taint his food.”

“Maya!” Riley was shocked. “We would never do such a thing. Sam don’t even listen to her, she’s just spouting off.”

“Ever see that movie Waiting? They had the right idea.” Maya snickered because Riley had a shocked look on her face. Sam was looking at them from the front seat of Zays' car.

“You guys are such a cute couple.” She giggled. Zay looked at Riley in the rear view mirror.

“Now Sam, we’re not supposed to talk about that. I call them both Cleopatra, ‘cause they’re the queens of de Nile.” Riley and Maya both chuckled at that.

“Jeez, I’m sorry you guys, I just thought.” Sam stopped. “Well that’s kind of what everybody at school was saying, after you and Lucas broke up.” Zay shot her a look. Riley’s eyes got wide and she stopped laughing.

“Everybody at school is saying that?” Maya frowned at her.

“Riley, who gives a crap what anybody says. We know what we are.”

“Maya, I heard you and your Mom, she thinks we’re a couple too.”

“No she doesn’t Riley, she was just kidding around. She knows we’re best friends, you’re over reacting. Like you always do.” Maya could see that Riley was getting herself worked up. “If you’re that worried, I can set you up on a date with Mitch again. Then you can show him around and everyone will know your straight.” Riley glared at her.

“I really don’t want to be straight that bad Maya.” They all started laughing at that, unfortunately at Mitch’s expense. The movie was a dud, but they sat thru it, then Zay dropped them back at Riley’s house.

They got ready for bed right away, because Maya had the early shift at the Diner. They slid into bed and Riley leaned over, giving Maya a kiss on the lips before she said goodnight. They bounced around getting comfortable, and ended up face to face. Maya smiled at Riley, who scowled at little. As she often did, Maya said. “What’sa matter Honey?”

“I probably shouldn’t kiss you like that anymore. People get the wrong impression, I guess.” Maya scrunched her nose at Riley.

“And what impression would that be? That you love and care about me? How could that be a bad thing? People can mind their own damn business.”

“But some of the people are your Mom, it is her business, isn’t it?”

“My Mom loves you as much as your Mom loves me, so it isn’t a problem no matter what. Anyway, I told her she could be the flower girl at our wedding.”

“You did not! Does she really think we have something going on?”

“No, well maybe, she asked about the kissing, but it isn’t like she cares. She’s just trying to be involved in her daughter’s life, which I appreciate.” Maya closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, Riley was staring at her. 

“Okay Riles, why did you start kissing me, like you have been? On the lips I mean, that’s new.” Riley looked gloomy so Maya added. “I don’t hate it! You taste like Mango Kiwi lip gloss, and you kiss real good.”

“It’s kind of hard to explain. Lucas and I weren’t meant to be, that’s for sure, and he couldn’t kiss as good as you,” They both giggled at that, “but I miss the kissing. I guess I just like kissing, it makes me feel close and warm, and you’re the person I’ve always felt closest to, so it just seems natural to kiss you.” 

“Aaaw, that is so sweet Honey.” Maya hugged her close. “You just keep right on kissing me whenever you want. Anybody doesn’t like it, tough.”

“Goodnight Peaches, I’ll get up with you in the morning and make pancakes.” Maya smiled and gave her a big smooch on the lips.

“Make me pancakes every morning and there’s a lot more of those coming.” They snuggled together laughing and drifted off to sleep.

 

True to her word, Riley pulled herself out of bed early, splashed water on her face, and went down to the kitchen while Maya showered. She had a small stack of pancakes ready when Maya stumbled into the room. Maya poured herself coffee and sat down on a stool. Riley brought the platter of pancakes over, put a couple on Maya’s plate, then leaned in again to kiss her warmly on the mouth. “Morning sunshine!” She said cheerfully. As she turned around with the platter still in hand, her father walked into the room.

“Do I get one of those?” He asked smiling. Riley grabbed a plate and gave him a couple of pancakes. When he frowned, she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. “That’s the stuff!” He said happily. They sat eating quietly for a bit, everyone sneaking a peek at each other occasionally. 

“That’s just something teenage girls do, Dad!” Riley said suddenly.

“Oh that, of course they do.” Maya had her face down, studying her food.

“God Mathews, you’re not going to chase me out of the house like Lucas, are you?” Corey smiled innocently.

“Why would I do that, Maya? A lot of teenage girls kiss like that, right?”

“Not a big deal, Dad. Maya and I are the best friends ever, that’s all.”

“Morning,” Topanga said walking down the steps. “What did I miss? Maya you look like you’ve seen a ghost. What did Corey do now?”

“Well, I’m running late, I really need to get to the restaurant. See you all later, thanks for the food Riles, see you at work.” Maya practically ran from the apartment. Topanga looked at Corey then at Riley. Riley rolled her eyes.

“I may have given Maya a little kiss this morning, and Dad may have seen it. And it may have looked a little like a kiss, kiss, not a hi buddy, nice to see you kiss, if you know what I mean.”

“Teen girls do that all the time.” Corey smiled at Riley and Topanga.

“Some do, that’s true. Anything we need to talk about Riley?” Topanga asked. 

“Nope, all good here.” Riley looked at her plate blushing. Topanga studied Riley for a moment.

“Riley, kissing someone you love is a wonderful way to communicate what you feel. Just be sure your sending the message you intend.” 

“Maya is my best friend Mom. That’s the only message I know for sure.”

“Everyone should be so lucky.” Topanga smiled, lightening the mood. “Pass me the syrup, Corey.”

 

“Jeez Riley, that was so embarrassing. You can kiss me anytime you want, but maybe not in front of your Dad, okay?” The diner was slow, and they were wrapping silverware. Riley laughed a little.

“I had to tell my Mom,” Maya eyes got big, and Riley laughed some more. “I can try not to smooch you so much, you just have that cute little face.” Riley pinched Maya’s cheek and they both laughed, as Katie looked on from the kitchen. 

 

At three o’clock Katie had to run to the bank. Topanga’s office was near there and it wasn’t unusual for her to stop and update her about the diner while she was in the area. She caught Topanga between clients and they sat down for a cup of coffee. They chatted about the business for a bit, then Katie brought up the girls. 

“Have you noticed anything different, with Maya and Riley lately?”

“Like we might end up related at some point? That kind of different?” They both laughed at that. “Corey and Shawn would love that!” 

“But seriously, I’m not sure what to think. They both seem oblivious. They act like all the kissing and hugging and dreamy looks are just normal girl stuff. I get that they’re best friends, but they’re laying it on a little thick!” Topanga shrugged. “So you’re okay with it, I mean, they do sleep together.”

“They’re both too honest to not say something if it gets to that point. I just don’t think they’ve figured it out yet. And maybe it is just a crush and it’ll go away on it’s own.” 

“I don’t know, you should see the way they look at each other at the diner, when they think the other one isn’t looking. It is so cute, actually.” Katie and Topanga both giggled, not unlike their daughters. “I just don’t want to see them get hurt, if it doesn’t work out.” Topanga smiled at her.

“As someone who married her best friend, I can say it’s worth the risk. Let’s just see how it plays out, we can always get involved if we have to.” 

Across town, the girls were the topic of another conversation. “Shawnie, I’m telling you, I saw what I saw. You and I are going to be related, I'm not sure how, but it'll be great!"

 

Working at the Diner made the summer fly. The two friends took turns going in early. The early girl usually waited for the late girl to get off anyway. Nate showed up a lot, not like a stalker, just making himself available in case Maya changed her mind. Riley thought it was cute. 

“I suppose I could give the poor guy a break, Riles. We could double again.” She snuck a peek at Riley, smirking.

“Right, like I would go out with four hands Mitch again! That guy was a little fast for Rileytown, thank you very much.” Maya grinned at her, making a kissy face. 

“He just wanted a little sugar Riley.”

“He was after more than a little sugar, Maya, he wanted the whole damn candy store. Don't even think that I'm going out with him again.” Maya was giggling at the sugar reference.

“Aw Riley, everybody needs a little sugar now and then!” She puckered up again and Riley gave her a peck on the lips.

“There you go, pass that on to that pervert Mitch, if he needs it, cause that's as close as I'm getting to that guy.”

“Girls!” Katie waved her spatula at them, holding back a smile. “Enough with the kissing when you’re supposed to be working, you have customers watching, cheeze.” Maya giggled at her mother who threw up hands.

“Maya, can you believe we both have tomorrow off? I know it’s a holiday, but I was really afraid your mom was going to open the Diner.”

“It took some serious begging on my part Riles, but it’s a Thursday, slowest day anyway. I think your Mom probably told her to close, otherwise she’s a freaking workaholic. Glad that gene skipped a generation.”

“I think we should go to the beach, make a day of it, then we can go to Farkle’s party and watch the fireworks.” 

“Sounds good Honey. I was hoping our parents would all go to the cabin, but no such luck. We can probably get a pass to stay at Farkles overnight, after the fireworks. Is it me, or have our two Dads have been acting even more weird than normal lately.”

“I know,” Riley laughed. “The other day when they were having lunch they just kept starring at us, grinning like idiots!”

“Our Moms are saints.” Maya laughed, doodling a picture on the back of her order pad. “I have to grab some more sunblock for the beach.” Riley leaned over her shoulder, looking at her doodle. 

“That’s a great drawing, Maya! You’re the best artist ever.” Maya laughed.

“You just think it’s good because it’s a picture of you!” Riley giggled and hugged her. 

“You’ll always be my favorite artist, Maya. Is Nate going to be at the party?”

“I hope not. I keep telling him I’m not interested, but he keeps showing up. Kind of like the Charlie Gardner thing. Whatever happened to old cheese soufflé?” Riley gave her a look.

“He was a very sweet boy, Maya. They moved away somewhere, his Dad got transferred.” 

“That could have been you, sure glad we dodged that bullet.”

“Yeah. If Mom took the London job I’d still be living under your bed, with the ferret.” Maya laughed. That had been a scary time.

“Talk to Lucas lately? I heard he broke it off with Amber. I’m guessing he’s missing his little Sunshine.” Riley rolled her eyes smiling.

“He might be, he has called a couple times.” Maya raised an eyebrow.

“Nope, not going to happen. We’re just friends. I’m spending the summer finding myself.”

“Does that include tipping a few at Farkles party? That always helps me achieve some clarity.” Maya grinned mischievously. A customer walked in and they put the conversation on hold.

 

“Riles, I'll bet that’s what our Dads are being so weird about.” The restaurant had emptied out and they were wiping off tables, getting ready to close. 

“What’s that Peaches?”

“The kissing thing. Your Dad saw you kiss me that morning, and that’s when my Dad started acting all crazy. Maybe they’re like everybody else, and think we have a thing.” Riley laughed at that.

“Wow, wouldn’t it be fun to mess with them?” They both froze and looked at each other, grinning from ear to ear. You could see the wheels turning!

“Shawn always waits for my Mom out back after work.” Maya said excitedly. “We could “accidently” get caught making out when he pulls up!”

“Oh my God! That’s prefect. You know he’d be on the phone to my Dad in like two seconds. They would be freaking out!” 

“Okay, we have to get everything done, so we can sneak out there early. He is always here exactly ten minutes before my Mom gets done, so the timing will be perfect.” They ran around cleaning and putting things away while keeping an eye on Katie. After the front door was locked, she always went into the small office to count the till and put the money away. As soon as she had disappeared into the office, Riley and Maya snuck out the back door.

“Okay Riley, he always comes from that way, keep your eyes peeled.” Maya said giggling and looking down the street. “We have to make this look convincing, just be really sure he sees us, okay?”

“What do we do after he sees us? Run back inside?”

“Yeah,” Maya was still laughing. “Then we’ll have Mom let us out the front and we’ll walk to your house. I’ll bet a hundred bucks by the time we get there, Corey will have already gotten a call from my Dad. This is going to be hilarious.” They both peered down the alley. “Is that him? Yeah.”

Maya spun around and looked up at Riley, suddenly aware of the implications of the prank. Not about to stop at this point, Riley reached around Maya’s head and entwined her hand in her friends hair. She pulled her into a deep kiss, spinning slightly to give Shawn the best possible view. Maya had said to make it look good, so she reached down with her free hand, grabbing Maya’s butt and yanking her up against her. Maya stood on her toes, pushing into Riley. 

All thoughts of Shawn disappeared as the sensation of Maya’s warm lips and body pushing against her left Riley breathless and wanting more. Shawn pulled up and came to a complete stop, eyes wide, mouth open, before either girl had the presence of mind to stop and get back to their plan. They both turned to look at him as if they were surprised, then ran laughing thru the Diner. Katie came out of the office to see what all the commotion was about, and they went running out the front door, hand in hand.

“Wow Riley, that couldn’t have worked any better. Did you see the look on his face? His jaw was on the dashboard. I guarantee he is on the phone with your Dad, right now.”

“Holy crap, that has to be the greatest prank ever.” Riley gasped. “Are we going to tell them they were punked, or just let them wonder?” Neither of them could stop laughing. Finally Riley glanced over at Maya.

"Peaches?"

“Yeah, Riles.”

“You’re a really great kisser, is it okay if I say that?” Maya smiled at her.

“I was about to say the same thing to you, that was crazy hot, actually.” She blushed a little and moved on quickly. “Let’s go see what kind of damage we did.”

 

Corey sat at the kitchen table, phone in hand, when they walked in. He said something quickly and dropped the phone like a hot potato. He folded his hands and gave them a polite smile.

“Hi girls, nice night. Anything interesting happening today?” The girls stood hand in hand. Riley looked at him innocently.

“Nothing that doesn’t happen every day, Dad. We’re going to my room, Maya’s staying over.” They ran up the stairs, closing the door to Riley’s room. Riley quickly pulled out her laptop and sat down in the Bay Window, Maya lay down on the bed with a magazine. It didn’t take long. There was a soft knock and Corey suddenly flung the door open. Maya looked at him from the bed.

“Sup, Mathews?” She said casually, trying to hide a smirk.

“Um, Riley,” He struggled, looking around the room. “Um, Riley, did you borrow my slippers again? I can’t find them anywhere. No? Gosh, it’s hot in here, you need a breeze. I’ll leave this door open.” He walked out, leaving the bedroom door standing wide open. Both girls choked because they were trying so hard not to laugh. 

After about ten minutes there were footsteps on the stairs again. Topanga walked into the room. She glared at each girl in turn.

“I know what you did, you girls are not funny,” Then she snickered a little. “Okay, maybe a little funny, but stop tormenting your fathers. Goodnight.” She closed the door behind her as both girls collapsed with laughter.


	4. 4th of July

Riley and Maya were at the beach by noon, but it was already crowded. The Fourth of July was always a big beach day, and the weather called for hot and sunny. The girls had no intention of swimming, they just wanted to bake in the sun. They found a spot well back from the water, close to the concessions. They had plenty of beach towels and had grabbed sunscreen.

Neither of the girls could spend a day out in the sun without plenty of spf. They always spread it on their legs and arms and the spots they could reach, then did each other’s backs. Maya hopped on Riley’s back and dumped a large quantity of lotion on. She worked it in quickly, pulling Riley’s hair up and rubbing her neck. Riley laughed a little, enjoying the feeling. “You have soft hands Maya.”

Maya finished a little too quickly in Riley’s opinion, then threw herself on her stomach. “My turn, Riles, don’t miss anything, I peel like a tangerine if I burn.” Riley grabbed the bottle of sunscreen, ready to dump a liberal amount on her friends back. “Undo my top will you, I don’t want lines back there. Just don’t let me forget about it when we go for dogs. Don’t think I want to go topless.”

Riley giggled at that, and started undoing Mayas top. It had a clasp on the back and tied around the neck. She untied the neck strap easily, then popped the clasp that held the lower part together. The hook popped open, exposing Mayas shoulder blades and backbone. Riley slid the straps off to the sides so she could apply the lotion evenly, like she had done many times before. 

This time Riley froze, suddenly too aware of her own heartbeat. She wasn’t at the beach, she was in the back alley of the Diner, soft lips crushed against her own, Maya’s warm body molded to hers. She inhaled sharply, shaking herself back to the moment, and dumped a little lotion on her friends back. Her best friend, she told herself. Last night was just a prank! 

Riley stared at the puddle of lotion, willing her hands to move. She squeezed the tube again, adding a little more, then put some on her hands, rubbing them together. She looked at Maya’s back, aching to touch it, terrified to do so. What if Maya felt it? What if she sensed what Riley was thinking? What if this changed everything? Was this a panic attack?

“God Riley, I think you have enough lotion on my back, rub it in before the sun goes down, would you?”

“Sorry Peaches, I was looking at a cute guy, got distracted.” In her head, Riley screamed. Best friend, best friend! She took a deep breath, and began to smooth the lotion across Maya’s back. She slid her hands softly along her side and stroked her shoulders and neck, spending considerably more time than it required.

“There, is that good Maya?” She lay down next to the blonde, well aware that she was blushing furiously. Maya had closed her eyes and was snoring slightly. Riley took advantage of the moment to stare at her. She knew her friend was pretty, but the sun made her light freckles pop and her hair a more golden blonde. Riley stared for a full minute at her lips, unable to stop thinking about kissing her the night before. Maya opened her eyes slightly, smiling at her softly.

“Love you, Riles.” She said before closing them again. Riley froze for a moment, then smiled. Best friends ever!

 

By three o’clock the smell of grilling motivated the girls to move from their spot. They were a short distance from Tony’s Brats and Beef stand, best Hot Dog on the east coast, according to the proprietor. They had been going there for hot dogs and snacks for as long as they had been going to the beach, and they loved Tony. If you pictured a New York hot dog vendor, that was Tony. He always wore a fresh paper chef’s hat and had an apron tied around his pot belly. He came out from behind the counter when he saw them.

“Maya and Riley! It wouldn’t be the Fourth of July without you girls. How’s New York’s cutest couple doing?” Riley blushed, immediately nervous.

“Not a couple Tony, Maya and I are not a couple! Just a pair of best friends, checking out the boys at the beach. Right Maya, buddy?”

“Wow Riley, calm down a little.” Maya laughed at her friend. Tony frowned, shaking his head.

“All this time I thought you girls were a couple, see that a lot anymore. You’re always holding hands, kissing and hugging. Just figured you were together.” 

“We get that a lot.” Riley laughed too loudly. “Nope just buddies, pals, couple of crazy girls on the prowl.” Tony shrugged pulling out his pad.

“What’ll it be?” He took their order and walked back behind the counter.

“Jeez Riles, homophobic much?” Maya looked at her curiously.

“Maya! Of course not, I was just surprised. Tony’s never seen us with the guys, we usually just come out here by ourselves. I can see why he might get the wrong impression.”

“Seems like a lot of people do.” Riley giggled.

“Like I could ever snag a girl as pretty as you.”

“Nice save, Honey!” Riley grabbed the soda Tony put in front of her and unwrapped her hotdog. She glanced nervously at Maya, but the blonde was also digging into her food.

 

Farkle and Zay carried the table across the terrace roof. “Thanks for helping me with this stuff Zay. My Dad kind of knows we might have a few during the fireworks party. He wants me to put a yellow warning tape up so nobody can go over by the edge of the roof.”

“That ledge is four feet high Farkle, how’s anybody going to fall off?”

“I know, but my Dad doesn’t care for heights, he thinks somebody will get out of hand and go over the side.”

“Kind of surprised your parents are okay with minors drinking anyway.” 

“He’s not. He’s supplying all the food and beverages, but if someone were to spike the punchbowl, well, that wouldn’t be his fault, would it?” Farkle grinned.

“Farkle! You’re turning into quite a party animal. Where’s everybody going to sleep any way, not up here I hope.”

“No, we have the whole rec room on the top floor, plenty of bean bags and couches.”

“Oh of course, the top floor, I forgot you own the whole building. Won’t the noise bother your parents?”

“This building has excellent soundproofing Zay. Besides, they’re on three, we have the gym between us and them!” Zay rolled his eyes.

“Silly me, of course, you’re house has five floors! So who’s all coming to the party?”

“Normal crew, plus maybe a dozen other kids from school. Are you and Sam going to spend the night?” 

“I might, but no way Sam’s parents would go for that.”

“Frank said he could work late as I want. He’s the Limo driver.” Farkle explained. “Great guy. He can drive anybody home that needs a ride.”

“Cool. Sam will like that, so will her parents. I might have to take credit. Is Lucas coming?” 

“Yeah, and whoever his lastest girlfriend is. Hoping that won’t be too weird for Riley. She still hasn’t gone out with anyone since they split up.”

“You’re not counting Maya, you mean.” Zay said. 

“Are they still claiming they’re just best friends?”

“Funny thing is I think they both believe it. That poor Nate keeps trying with Maya, but Dude, get a clue.” Farkle eyed Zay.

“Do you really think Riley and Maya could end up being together?”

“I’d be willing to put money on it. Twenty bucks?” Farkle laughed.

“The Minkus family didn’t get rich by being stupid, Zay. No way I’m betting against those two.”

“I just keep thinking that one of them is going to make a move, you know? Seems like everybody thinks they’re a couple except them.”

“Remember when Lucas said that his and Riley's relationship was the one that mattered most, and the whole class burst out laughing?” Zay chuckled.

“For sure, and Riley was laughing the hardest. Lucas should have known right then. He wasn’t very happy when that all fizzled out.”

“Riley acts like it’s no big deal, but I think it was hard on her too. She always had this idea in her head of some perfect life, with a Prince Charming, I guess that was supposed to be Lucas.”

“Right, then along came Maya. Sure you don’t want to take that bet, Dude?” Farkle laughed at that.

“No way, you’re probably right. Actually, I kind of hope you are. Grab the other end of this, will you?”

\----------------------------------------

 

The girls walked into Riley’s apartment, towels wrapped around their shoulders, flushed from the day in the sun. Shawn and Corey sat at the kitchen table laughing and talking. When they saw the girls they stopped talking and glared at them. Riley and Maya started laughing all over again.

Corey put his nose in the air, looking away from them. “I just want you to know, it’s not nice to play with people’s feelings. Shawnie and I were quite upset.” Shawn didn’t look all that upset, but he played along.

“Corey and I were going to get matching license plates, still working on what they would’ve said.”

“The worst part is, is that now I have to worry about that darn Lucas in your room again.” Riley kissed Corey on the cheek.

“The good news is that you don’t have to worry about that. Nobody in my room but my best friend!” Maya smirked at her Dad. Corey hadn’t given up the teasing yet.

“I’m still disappointed that Shawnie and I won’t be officially related!” 

“Really Dad.” Maya said looking at Shawn. “You have to admit, we pulled one over on you, big time.” Shawn sipped his coffee, glancing at Corey.

“Maybe. We’ll see.” The girls rolled their eyes in unison and ran upstairs to get ready for Farkle’s party. 

 

A small party at Farkles house meant a couple of dozen people. He and Zay had spent the afternoon decorating in red, white and blue. There were noise makers but nothing that could start a fire, Minkus rules. Farkle had put up the yellow tape, keeping everyone away from the portion of the roof that Mr. Minkus deemed dangerous. They had plenty of chairs and tables set up for viewing the fireworks, plus several cushy chairs and couches scattered around.

Riley and Maya walked in, getting an appreciative whistle from Zay. “Wow, you two look outstanding.” He grinned at them. “Sam, are you sure we’re exclusive?” She hit him on the arm, laughing.

“You two look great. Were you at the beach today? Looks like you got plenty of sun.” Samantha said. Riley had found the punch bowl and was filling glasses for herself and Maya.

“It was smoking hot out there. I’m all dried out, and thirsty.” She gave Maya a look. “Can you keep me out of trouble tonight, Peaches? I think I should unwind a little.” 

“What are best friends for?” Maya said a little dryly.

“Ladies!” Farkle said happily. “I fixed the punch, it’s real good.” It appeared that he had already sampled some of his own concoction. “Where’s Nate, Maya? Decided to bring your girlfriend instead?” Riley giggled, but Maya grabbed Farkle by the shirt, pulling him close.

“Farkle, we’re just best friends, got it?” She tried to sound angry, but Farkle just leaned in and kissed the end of her nose, smiling happily. Maya blushed in spite of herself, and let go of his shirt, laughing. Riley put her arm around Mayas waist, laughing with her.

Lucas came in later with a bubbly, bodacious red head. They were laughing and kissing each other frequently. Maya noticed Riley’s sullen look.

“Riles, you’re over Lucas right? You’ve been telling me that for the last six months. Just because he shows up with some bimbo, is no reason to get upset.”

“I know, I’m not.” But she was glaring in his direction. “He told me how much he missed me when he called, doesn’t look like it now.”

“And, what did you tell him?” Maya said, looking a little confused.

“That we would never be anything but friends.” Maya shot her a look. “I know, I know. I’m not jealous, he can do whatever he wants.” 

“Let’s just have fun Honey, I know old feelings can mess you up sometimes, but I’ve got you.” She pulled Riley in for a hug and Riley kissed her warmly on the cheek. 

“Thanks Peaches, you’re the best friend ever. I need some more of that delicious punch Farkle made.”

 

Whatever was in the punch was potent. An hour away from fireworks, Maya, Smackle, and Samantha, were the only sober people there. Riley had returned to glaring sullenly at Lucas and his date. She had started in their direction a couple of times but Maya intercepted her. Now she steered her to one of the couches near the back wall.

“Honey, let’s take a break from the punch, alright? I got you a bottle of water. Maybe you can take a little nap and I’ll wake you up for the fireworks. You know how much you like fireworks. How does that sound?”

Riley stared in the direction of the redhead.

“Right after I go over there and slap the smile off that ginger-skanks face.”

“Riley! Stop it, that’s the punch talking. You are not a mean person. Where is this coming from? Do you still really like Lucas?” They were sitting on the couch, Maya leaned on the arm, Riley leaned against Maya. 

“No, course not.” She starred at the floor. The alcohol was trashing her inhibitions, but she couldn’t quite say what she wanted to. “Can I still kiss you if I want, you did say I could, anytime, right Peaches?” Maya hesitated, but gave in. She pecked Riley on the lips, quickly. Riley frowned, clearly not satisfied.

Riley smashed her lips against Maya’s, sliding up onto her lap. She held the back of her head and when the opportunity came she slid her tongue into the blonde’s mouth. Maya put her hands on Riley’s shoulders, thinking to stop her, then responded for a minute. Riley moaned slightly, deepening the kiss and sliding her free hand up to Mayas breast. Maya pulled her hand away gently, finally pulling back from the kiss. Riley cried softly against her chest.

“Shhh Riley, it’s okay Honey, you just had too much to drink. Best friends right? Best friends shouldn’t kiss like that.” Riley nodded.

“Sorry Peaches, I’m really sorry. You’re right, I’m drunk.”

“By tomorrow you won’t even remember this. Go to sleep, Hun, I’ll wake you up for the fireworks.” Maya started singing softly to her. Soon Riley fell sound asleep, or passed out, one of the two. Maya smiled down at her then slid out from under her, laying the girls head on the arm of the couch.

No one had seemed to notice them, and Maya slipped around the noisy partiers. She ducked under the yellow ribbon and walked over to lean on the short wall, starring into the night. She stood for quite some time before Farkle noticed her. He ducked under the ribbon and playfully snuck up on her. 

“Maya, Maya. Where’s your girlfriend? I saw you two kissing on the couch, I might have to tell Nate.” He was still full of punch. He stood beside her for a moment, then she turned to look at him. Her face was wet, covered in tears, her eyes swollen. “Whoa,” Farkle said, suddenly sober. “Maya I’m sorry, what happened, what can I do?” He opened his arms and she fell into them. 

She cried for another minute, then wiped her eyes. Like any well raised Minkus, Farkle offered her his handkerchief. “Thanks Farkle, I’ll be fine, just feeling a little sorry for myself. You can do me one favor, seriously, promise?”

“Of course Maya, anything, you know that.”

“This never happened, you didn’t see me out here bawling like an infant, okay, promise?”

“Scouts honor Maya. Not a word.” He stared at her, genius mind spinning, but wisely didn’t say any more. A rocket whistled its way skyward, the first explosion of the night, lighting up the sky.

“I need to wake Riley up, she loves fireworks. Thanks Farkle.” Maya went to the couch and gently shook her friend. Riley stumbled around a little at first, but then drank another bottle of water, and perked up. Maya pulled up two lawn chairs for them, angled perfectly to view the display in the night sky. Riley laughed and squeezed her hand every time there was an extra loud boom. Maya watched Riley, more than she watched the fireworks. 

The colored flashes from the fireworks lit up her face, always smiling and laughing. Maya looked at her, thinking how much she still looked like that thirteen year old girl she remembered from four years ago.

The one she had fallen deeply and hopelessly in love with.


	5. The Force is Strong in this One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley puts her feeling out there, she could've picked a better spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once I start a fic I can't stop until it's done, hope the daily updates are a good thing?

Maya had been acting odd since the night of the fourth of July party. After all that wonder punch, Riley couldn’t remember clearly what had happened. She remembered that she was kissing Maya again somewhere during the evening. After the fireworks, they had ended up on a couch in Farkles rec room, sleeping on opposite ends with their legs tangled together. The fireworks had been great, of course. Before that things were a little hazy. Farkle was no help, he couldn’t remember anything either. 

This best friends thing wasn’t working for Riley. Of course they were best friends, everyone knew that! But Riley knew that it was more, for her. She couldn’t stop staring at Maya, looking at her lips, remembering how soft they were. She was sure that best friends didn’t usually dream about kissing and wake up covered in sweat. Sometimes the dreams were about more than kissing. She didn’t hate those. 

That was the thing. Maya had stopped the kissing. Riley had found reasons to kiss her several times since the night of the party, but Maya turned her head and kissed the air, letting Riley kiss her cheek. What was the deal with that? 

“Maya, I brushed my teeth, are you mad at me for something?”

“Course not Honey, it’s like you said, everybody is getting the wrong impression.” 

“But you said that doesn’t matter.” Riley pouted. “You said if that’s the way we wanted to kiss, it was our business.” 

“I’m sorry Pumpkin.” She had hugged her and given her a quick peck on the lips. “Let’s just save it for special occasions, okay?” Riley knew something was wrong, that she must have done something awful at the party. Stupid punch. 

 

“Earth to Riley” Maya waved an order pad in front of her. “You have a customer there Cupcake, I stopped taking tables a while ago. I’m going to take off, I have to meet someone.”

“Someone?” Riley asked, trying to sound casual. 

“Just a friend Riles. Just cause we made out behind the Diner doesn’t mean we’re exclusive. You gotta’ put a ring on it!” Riley felt better after the joke, but she still wondered who Maya was meeting. “I’ll come back later and help you clean up, okay sweetie?”

 

“Farkle, thanks for meeting with me. I just really need to talk to somebody. I feel like I’m broken.” They met at another coffeeshop, a few blocks from Topangas. Farkle looked around.

“I feel like I’m cheating on Topangas Diner, our place is much nicer.”

“That’s because you love both the waitresses equally. Me now?”

“Yeah, sorry. So you’re in love with your best friend, what’s the problem?”

“Shhhh, Farkle. Somebody is going to hear you.” Maya glanced around to make sure no one was looking at them. “You’re the only one who knows.”

“Really?” Farkle laughed hard at that. “You mean other than both your parents, all of our friends, and most of Abigail High School? Yeah, other than that it’s a big secret, I won’t tell a soul.” He sipped a smoothie, wrinkling his nose at it. “Maya, I know you’re having trouble, you were obviously upset the other night. What happened to make you cry like that.”

“Riley started kissing me again, like a full blown makeout session.”

“That’s horrible.” He tried to look aghast, Maya flipped some smoothie at him with her straw. “Was it more horrible than when you two punked Mr. Mathews and your Dad? Man I wish I could’ve seen that.” Maya glared.

“Yes it was more horrible, there was some groping.” Farkle shook his head smiling, with a far away look in his eyes. “Alright pervert, quit trying to imagine it! If you’re not going to take this seriously, I’m leaving.” Farkle giggled.

“Okay, calm down. I don’t see the problem, why not kiss her back, go for it? What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Every other sentence that comes out of her mouth is “this is my best friend, yup, just my best friend. Oh have you met my BEST FRIEND Maya? She was so drunk the other night she didn’t know what she was doing. And it was me that suggested making out behind the Diner.”

“Devious!”

“Thank you. And she did seem to enjoy it. But then right away, best friend again. That’s why I was upset, I know it sounds funny, but I can’t take the kissing, she always wants to kiss on the lips now, she saw it on some show.”

“Wasn’t the L word, was it?”

“You’re just a load of laughs today, Farkle. I can’t make out with her, get all my hopes up continually, and have her just laugh it off as being best friends.” She looked at Farkle for a moment. “Here’s something that even you don’t know. I’ve been in love with her, really in love, since seventh grade.”

“I’m sure that was tough, with Lucas and the triangle mess.” Farkle said, being serious. “You can’t keep pretending Maya, you know how I feel about honesty.”

“If you out me the way you did Riley, that yellow ribbon won’t stop me from throwing your ass off your roof.” Farkle gulped.

“Just a suggestion, jeeze. So what are you going to do? I say, tell her, be honest, let the chips fall where they may.”

“Not that. Nope. What if all she wants is just to be best friends? I tell her I’m madly in love. That would end us. She wouldn’t end our friendship, but it would be weird forever. She would pity me or something.”

“Okay, so what are you going to do?”

“I’m just going to pull back a little, maybe I’ll go out with Nate, he’s a nice guy and he’s fun, even though I’m not attracted to him, that way. I’ve spent practically every waking hour, and half of my sleeping ones, with Riley, all summer. Maybe if I’m not around her as much, it won’t be so hard.”

“Well, I told you what I think, I say tell her, and just go for it.” Farkle got up and went to pay the check. Two tables over, a middle aged man dropped his newspaper and peered over his glasses at Maya. He winked at her.

“Listen to your friend little girl, go for it.” Maya dropped her forehead on the table, throwing her hair over her face.

\-------------------------------

Farkle dropped Maya off at the Diner. He was still joking about the stranger who had heard their conversation. Maya thanked him and went inside to help Riley. As they cleaned up she brought up the subject of Nate.

“So I think maybe I’ll call up Nate, see if he still wants to see a movie.”

“I thought you weren’t that interest in him.” Riley stopped wiping the table and looked up. 

“He’s sweet, I should give him a chance I guess. Still don’t want to double with Mitch?” She teased Riley. “Mitch still wants his sugar.” She puckered her lips, and laughed. 

“You shouldn’t lead Nate on if you’re not interested.”

“Who knows, maybe I need a little romance.”

“So when are you going out? Are you going to sleep with this guy?” It came out a little angry. Maya giggled at her.

“Riley, we’re just going to the movie! He’s a nice guy and I will share some popcorn with him, nothing else.” She laughed a little. “At least not till the third date. Kidding!” Riley eyes had gotten very big.

“Well, as long he knows that and nobody gets hurt. I’m sorry, it’s not my business.” Riley grabbed a tray of dishes and ran into the back room. Maya could hear her slamming trays around, and a glass break. 

“Wow! Don’t know what to think of that.” She said to her Mom, who had walked out of the back room.

 

It was two in the afternoon on Thursday when Topanga’s receptionist asked if she had time to see her daughter. Topanga laughed and had her sent in. Riley walked in with the longest, saddest face she had seen since her bunny died in the third grade. “Riley!” Topanga said. “Who is more dramatic than you. What is so important that you would come to my office in the the middle of the day?”

“I’m sorry Mommy. It can wait until you come home, if your too busy.”

“If you’re going to call me that, it must be serious.” Topanga pushed her papers aside and leaned forward. “Tell me what’s bothering you, Honey.”

“I think Dad should be here for this.” Topanga smiled at Riley and shook her head. Riley dropped her forehead on the desk.

“Honey, your Dad went up to the cabin with Auggie and Shawn, he told you about that. You and I can figure this out by ourselves, can’t we?” Riley didn’t lift her head from the desk, she stared at the floor and mumbled something.

“Honey, I can’t hear you when you talk to the floor.” Riley picked her head up and looked at her mother, angst written on her face.

“Mom, sorry to shock you like this at work and all, but think I’m gay, I might be in love with a girl.” Topanga nodded soberly. She didn’t consider this news.

“What was the whole Lucas thing about?”

“I don’t know! It seemed like a good idea at the time. Now, ehw.” 

“And who might this girl be?” She asked sounding serious. Riley glared at her, catching the trace of a smile around Topanga’s mouth.

“Very funny Mom, I met a girl in the checkout line yesterday, of course it’s Maya! This is very hard, I’m a mess. Can you take this seriously?”

“Riley. Of course I’m taking it seriously. Discovering things about your sexual identity is a very serious thing. But it’s Maya. She certainly feels the same way about you, don’t you think?”

“Did she say that? Did Katie tell you that?” Riley asked eagerly. “If she likes me too, well that would be great.” 

“Weren’t you two making out behind the Diner just the other night?”

“That was just to mess with Dad and Uncle Shawn!” Topanga cocked her head, using her lawyer brain.

“And whose idea was that?”

“Well, it was my idea to mess with them, and then she had the idea of making out behind the Diner.” Riley paused, thinking about it. 

“Funny as that was, I don’t think she would have suggested it if kissing you didn’t sound good to her too, do you?” 

“I don’t know what she had in mind, I might have gotten a little carried away.” Riley giggled. “But now she said she wants to start going out with Nate again. I kissed her at Farkle’s party. I don't remember exactly. I kissed her a lot, like I meant it, not because it was part of some prank, or just some friendly kiss. Now she seems like she’s pulling away. I don’t think she feels the same way I do.” Topanga looked at her daughter.

“And why wouldn’t you remember?” Riley looked at her shoes. "So why are you here, Riley? You know what you have to do.”

“I need advice Mom! I’m scared.” Topanga smiled.

“Don’t you think Maya might be just as scared? Going from being best friends to being something more is a big step, even when you’re absolutely sure. I asked your Dad to marry me the day we graduated from high school, and we were both very sure, but that was one of the scariest moments of my life. Also, one of the best. It took us awhile, but we made it to the altar, and here we are.”

“Okay, so how about if you call Katie and have her talk to Maya, then we can avoid all this scary drama stuff?” Riley pleaded. Topanga laughed very hard.

“Oh no, Riley. Like every other worthwhile thing in your life, this is something you need to do for yourself. If you’re sure Honey, about how you feel, talk to Maya. She is the one you need to tell, not me. But the whole coming out thing was brave, I do appreciate your sharing that with me.”

“Is Dad going to be upset? I know he’ll support me. I wanted to tell you both at the same time, but it couldn’t wait until he gets back.”

“Riley, anyone who has been in the same room as you and Maya on a regular basis, had to see this coming. Your Dad will not be disappointed, trust me. Now go and talk to Maya!” Riley dropped her head onto her mother’s desk again. She let out a low moan.

“I want to, but I’m scared.” Topanga started shifting papers.

“Be brave little butterfly, you can do anything you set your mind to Riley. Now unless you want to start paying my hourly rate…” Riley gave her mother a big hug, then left the office.

\------------------------------

Friday night, and Riley was no closer to talking to Maya. She and Nate were going to the Star Wars movie that was just coming out, number nine, or ten, hard to remember. They figured it would be busy so they planned to leave early. The movie was at nine and Maya wanted to leave the restaurant at seven so she would have enough time to clean up before Nate picked her up. Riley made a couple false starts, trying to say what she was feeling. 

“Maya, are you sure you want to go to that movie, I heard it’s terrible.”

“Riley, it’s Star Wars. It won’t win an academy award but it’ll probably be pretty good.”

“Star Wars is no good since they killed off Hans Solo. Are you sure you want to go?” Maya looked at Riley. She looked upset.

“Riles, Honey I have to go, I can’t cancel an hour before Nate is supposed to pick me up, that would be rude, don’t you think?” Riley looked at the floor.

“Yeah, I suppose it would be. Have fun then.” She started to walk away, then turned back suddenly. “Maya I have to tell you something, it’s really important.”

“Okay Riles, but I need to get going, what?” Riley looked at Maya, she seemed impatient, it gave her an excuse to stall.

“Oh never mind, we can talk about it tomorrow.” Maya hugged Riley quickly and kissed her.

“I’ll call you after Nate drops me off, okay, and tell you about the movie.” Riley watched her walk out of the Diner, then she pulled her phone out.

“Farkle, help me, please!”

 

Farkle got to the Diner late. Riley was just locking the front door. She thanked him for showing up and gave him a free smoothie.

“Katie is in the office, so I can’t talk too loud.” She said to him. “Farkle I have to tell you something, you can’t tell anyone, promise? You can’t blab like that other time.”

“My lips are sealed.” He said smiling. 

“Okay, so I think I’m in love with Maya, like in love, love.” She looked at him, expecting a little reaction. 

“Sure. What’s the problem?” He heard Riley’s side of the same story. He knew both girls were in love with each other, and that both weren’t sure how the other one felt. He wanted to just tell her and be done with it, but he had made a promise to Maya, one he needed to keep. He ended up telling Riley what he told Maya. “You just have to be honest with her Riley. Just tell her how you feel, get it out there so you can stop stressing about it.”

“You think I should tell her right away?”

“Sooner the better, get it out in the open, I’m absolutely sure.”

“Okay,” Riley took a deep breath. “I’m going to do it, can you wait for me and give me a ride somewhere?”

 

Riley bought a ticket. She stared up at the marque. Star Wars was showing in two theaters, five minutes apart. Shit. When she told Farkle what she was going to do, he tried to talk her out of it, but she knew if she waited, she would lose her nerve. Which theater? She suddenly remembered that she and Maya had location apps on their phones. Best friends did that. The theaters were on opposite sides of the hallway and her phone told her which one Maya was in. She silently thanked Steve Jobs and entered the darkened theater.

The coming attractions were just starting, which was good. The theater was almost completely full, which was not so good. Riley walked part of the way down the aisle, waiting for her eyes to get used to the dark. The screen flashed brightly for a moment, but Riley couldn’t spot Maya. 

“Riley.” Someone whispered loudly. Three people in, Lucas was sitting with Amber, back together it seemed. “Down there.” He pointed toward the middle of the theater. Riley walked down a little further and felt a sudden tug on her pant leg. “They’re a couple rows down.” Yogi said. Darby waved from the seat next to him. Riley nodded, trying to be quiet. She continued down the aisle peering thru the darkness.

“Maya, Maya. Where are you?” She whispered loudly. Then she spotted her. She was peeking around Nate. When she saw Riley looking, she ducked her head back and slouched down quickly. Riley looked down the aisle, not one empty seat, same thing in the next row. There was an opening two rows down, three spots, right in front of where Maya and Nate sat. She started making her way down between the seats, trying to be polite, but she almost fell in Nigel's lap. 

She got to the opening and kneeled backwards in the chair. Sarah and another girl from their class were in the next row, smiling broadly. “Hi Sarah, Hi Jane. What is this, a freaking class reunion?” Maya looked like she was trying to climb under her seat. “Maya, can you come outside?” She whispered loudly. “I have to talk to you, it’s really important.” Nate glanced down at his date, smiling.

“No! No Riley, I’m here with Nate. Go away, or watch the movie. I told you we can talk tomorrow.” 

“It can’t wait until then Maya, it’s too important. Farkle convinced me, it has to be now!” Riley was trying to whisper, but the previews were blaring.

“You talked to Farkle! I’m going to kill him, I swear.” Someone shushed them. “It’s the previews Moron, you’re not missing anything.” Maya said loudly. 

Zay and Samantha sat one row behind Nate and Maya. He chewed happily on his popcorn and looked at Samantha. “I’ve been waiting for this show for a long time, and I’m not talking about Star Wars. Watch what happens next!”

“Maya, outside now! Ring power.” 

“No. No ring power, I’ll call to you later!” 

“That’s blasphemy! Ring power tops everything.” Maya threw herself back in her seat, crossing her arms, making it plain she didn’t plan to move. Riley looked around, seeing several of her classmates scattered around the theater. None of them were watching the screen, all eyes were on her. She knew the movie was going to start soon, and that it would get very dark, and very loud. Oh what the hell? Everyone already thought what she was about to say anyway. She said it loudly. 

“Maya, I love you.” The timing was right, just between two clips, you could have heard a pin drop. From the other side of the theater Lucas yelled out.

“You go girl!” And the whole theater erupted in laughter. Maya put her head down on the seat in front of her. 

“Maya, I don’t mean I just love you, I mean, I’m really in love with you!” Riley said to be sure to get her point across.

“Riley, please stop. Of course, I’m in love with you too, okay? Farkle already told you that! Do we have to do this here, in front of half our school?” Riley smiled broadly. 

“You’re in love with me too? I’m coming back there.” Sarah slid to the side as Riley stepped over the top of the seat, trying to get to Maya. Maya jumped up and started for the exit as fast as she could. Riley was in hot pursuit. She stopped long enough to talk to Nate. “I’m sorry Nate, but I saw her first.” As she made it to the aisle the Star Wars theme song started and everyone applauded. Riley hoped it was for her.

 

Riley ran out of the theater, looking for Maya. Thanks to New York traffic, she was stuck waiting at the corner for the light to change. Riley bounced happily up to her and threw her arms around her, trying to kiss her. Maya pushed her away, holding her hands up in front of her.

“Don’t even fucking talk to me. I have to go kill Farkle first, then I’m coming back for you. That was the worst thing you’ve ever done Riley. I’ve never been so embarrassed in my life. And poor Nate! Go away, I’m not talking to you, ever again.” Maya turned, walking quickly in the opposite direction. Riley followed her. 

“Farkle didn’t tell me anything Maya. So don’t be mad at him. He even tried to talk me out of coming here.”

“Good, not a double homicide at least, crime of passion, I’ll get off easy.” Riley tried hugging her again and got pushed away again. “I told you, stay away from me.” 

Maya put her hands in her pockets, walking slower now. Riley danced around her, spinning and singing softly to herself, giggling when Maya glared at her. “I’m really mad at you Riley.” She said turning around, walking the other direction again.

“That’s okay Peaches,” Riley said skipping as she walked. “You’re in love with me, so it’s all going to work out. Life knows what it’s doing.” Riley tripped on a crack in the side walk and Maya reached out to grab her arm.

“You are such a spaz.” She said smiling slightly, still trying to act angry. Riley seized the opening, and engulfed her in a hug, kissing her for a long, long time. When they pulled apart, Maya gave in, laughing. “All right, I give up, you’re such a cute little weirdo!” They started walking, arm in arm.

“Do you think our Dads’ are going to believe this, after the last time?” Riley asked.

“They’re going to flip. But I’ll tell you one thing, I’m never going back to our high school again, not after that catastrophe.”

“It okay Maya, everything is perfect. You know I love you, and I know you love me. Now everybody knows!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried for humor, hope I succeeded. I really, really, appreciate comments.


End file.
